Spellbound
by Naomi M
Summary: 3 Childhood friends had normal lives just like everybody else but that all changed when they find a book that uncovers the secret there parents have hide from them since childhood
1. Chapter 1

I was born into a rich family we are a close family I grew up with people who loved me I had great friends growing up I was closer two of my friends then I was with the rest of my past and some of my family moved away then a couple of months later some of my friends moved away as well. When I got to 21 somethings were different my mum and dad were hiding something from me I don't know why but it must be something big but I don't know what it is or why there not telling me because they haven't done something like this before but it's not just mine it's rose's and Bella's aswell it's like this big secret they don't want us knowing about but when we ask they say there isn't anything.

We had been out drinking all three of us last night which was fun it was late in the afternoon when I finally went downstairs and into the livingroom where my mum was watching tv I sat down then she turned towards me and said did you have fun last night I replied yer we did I think rose stayed at Bella's last night. We talked some more then started watching tv.

The next day I was looking around the attic and something pulled me this old trunk and at first it wouldn't open after I had tried it 3 times I was about to give up but when I tried it again for the last time it opened and all sorts of different things were in there but the thing that stood out the most was this big book so I took it out shut the lid of the trunk down and sat on it then I opened the book a started to look through it and had some stuff I've never seen or heard of before and I don't know why my parents would have it. I got up and put the book where I found it so it looked like I hadn't been near the trunk then I left the room. I went to my room to check my phone to see if I had any txts or miss calls which I didn't so I put my phone in my pocket and went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat and after I eat what I had got I went into the livingroom and put something on tv half way through my phone went and it was a txt from rose saying that her and Bella were coming round.

They had been here for a while now we was in my bedroom rose said why are your parents here I replied there having something done to there's so there staying here and you will never guess what I found in the attic Bella said what I replied it's easier to show you come with me they followed me to the attic. When we got to the attic I went over to where I found the book and opened the trunk and got the book out and showed them and said how weird is this rose took the book and looked at it then give it to Bella so she could have a look then after she had she passed it back to me and said do you think that is what are parents have kept a secret from us I replied might be but I don't see why there's nothing in there that's normal I don't see why my parents have it and why it was hid rose replied I don't know and I don't remember seeing anything strange when we were growing up Bella replied I don't either I replied I don't either what do you think we should do with the book rose replied well it says something about power on the 2nd page why don't read what it says and see what happens Bella replied are you sure that's safe we don't even know what will happen if we read that rose replied come on it's not like anything is going to happen Bella replied ok so we opened the book to where it's going on about getting power after we said it nothing happened so rose said see I told you nothing would happen so I closed the book and went over to where I found it and put it back since nothings happened there is no use keeping it out I said come let's go downstairs and get a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day was just like any other day I got changed made sure I had everything in my bag then gone downstairs and into the kitchen for some breakfast after I had it I put the plate in the dishwasher then went to work. I got there and opened my shop then went into my office put my bag down as I was coming out I saw Angela coming in the shop and said should I put my bag where I normally put it I replied yes so she walked away to go put her bag away. We had a busy morning it had gone quite in the afternoon so I told Angela that I was going to lunch with rose she replied ok so I went into my office to get my bag then walked out the shop and went over to my car and got in. I met rose in a cafe when I got there she was already there so I went over to her and sat down next to her. Rose said did anything interesting happen in work I replied no it was just busy what about you she replied no it's been boring this morning it would be good if something interesting happened we carried on talking for a while but then we both had to get back to work so we said bye to each other then I was walking back to my car when I sense something so I turned to my right and this guy appear out of no where then fire in shape of a ball appeared and he threw it at me so I put my hands up and red colour came out of it and it acted like a shield because when the fire ball it that nothing happened after that happened the guy disappeared so I looked down at my hands and the red was gone I just went to my car and drove back to work. I got there and it wasn't anyone there apart from Angela I told that she could go for her lunch then went to put my bag back in my office hopefully no one will come in because I was still thinking about what just happened. The rest of the day was slow I also decided on closing early after saying bye to Angela I got my bag then close the shop and went home. I got home and went into the kitchen got and drink then went into the livingroom sat down on the sofa I put my bag on the floor had some of my drink then put it on the table I looked down at my hands again I then heard my mum asking me if I was ok I didn't even realise she was there I replied I'm ok something happened when I was walking to my car after my lunch with rose but I was probably just imaging it she replied what happened so I told her and the reaction didn't look well she said has this happened before I replied no it was the first time today she replied have you done anything new recently I replied no I found a book in the attic looked through it then when I saw rose and Bella I showed them she replied what kind of book I replied this weird one that was in a trunk on one of the pages near the front was something about power so we talked about it and rose thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if we read what you had to say to get the power so we did and nothing happened so I put it back we carried on as normal and why do you even have that book she replied when you read that it unlocked your powers and that is our book that has been with are family for generations I replied what do you mean unlocked she replied you have always had them you had them when you was a child and used them but we thought it was best to take them away till you were old a enough to understand them and we wanted you to have a normal childhood and not having to worry about if you used one of your powers by accident so when the time come we would show you the book and for you get your powers back I replied I don't remember having powers or seeing anyone with powers and why do you keep saying powers I thought I would only have one she replied we took them memories off you to make it easier I replied so how many powers do I have she replied 4 I replied what are they she replied you have a shield that you can put up to protect you and anyone you want to protect , you can see into the future based on people's decisions , you can make anyone see what you want them to and to them it will seem real and the last one is that you can move things with your mind I replied wow that's a lot so that red thing I put up was my shield she replied I know it's a lot take in and yes that was your shield do you remember what you did I replied I don't know this guy threw a fireball at me so I put my hands up and I just saw red come out of my hands then I didn't feel anything hit me so I looked up and that was there then the guy disappeared do you have powers she replied yes I could teach you how to use them I replied ok.

 **Alice's outfit and one of her powers and rose's outfit the link is on my profile**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My mum was talking about my powers and trying to get me to use them i just couldn't seem to get any of them to work so my mum decided to throw something at me so i quickly put my hand to catch it but the red came out of my hand again and sent what my mum had threw at me back at her when i looked at my mum she had a little smile on her face.

Rose had come round for abit was sat on the sofa i said what's wrong she replied something weird happen this guy stopped me trying to get my bag so i told he that he didn't want to do that he wanted to go somewhere else while i was saying this different colours were coming out of my fingers i looked at them then back at the guy and he had turned around and was walking off i know it sounds crazy but it happened i replied i believe you something weird happened to me before so i told her what happend she replied what's going on my mum said you unlocked yours powers when you read you read that book rose replied i thought it wasn't true i didn't expect anything like this to happen i replied you wanted something interesting to happen to you and we've had them since we were little but our parents took them away and was gonna tell us about them when the time right.

Rose then decided to go to her parents to talk to them. Not long after rose had left my mum come into the livingroom after doing something upstairs then my mum decided to make me move something with my mind so i did then she made me try move something bigger so i did just after i did that the front door went and it was rose so i let her in and went back into the livingroom and sat down rose said so i told my parents about what happend they were shocked but then started talking about why i was able to change that guys mind and that was just the start of what i could do with it then started going on about other stuff they started to sound crazy so i left my mum replied your not crazy it's just alot to take in.

We had been talking then out of nowhere two guys appeared my mum saw them and told them to leave but they didn't listen so my mum threw one of them across the room and hit the wall near him hard with her hand the other one had a white ball in his hand and threw it at rose and because she was shocked the ball hit her and she fell on the floor hard the guy tried to throw one at me which i put my hands up and used my shield so it didn't hit me which shocked him the other guy got up and threw a white ball at my mum which hit her and she got knocked into the wall next to her then he turned to me i said you just made a big mistake he replied oh really what are you going to do about it i was so pissed off that i pointed my hands at him then he seem to be an a explosion then he was gone i turned to the other guy who was still shocked but now i could see a little fear in his face because of what happened so i said you either leave us alone or you can end up like that guy it's your choice he didn't even say anything he just disappeared probably gone back to where he was before he come here i turned around to see if my mum and rose were ok rose was the first to speak and said WHAT THE HELL.

 **Alice's using the explosion power the link is on my profile**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone was quite and had sat down on the sofa's then rose started and said what the hell was that about my mum replied that was a demon rose replied why the hell was they trying to kill us my mum replied someone must have some how seen one of you use one of your powers or it could be something else i don't know but someone must of sent them to see if any of you had any powers then if they were alive go back to tell the person who sent them i replied so now they know about mine my mum replied yes but only the ones you used i replied it was good how you used your powers like that against him it's still weird seeing people with powers my mum replied i know rose said what about me i have powers why didn't they work my mum replied at the beginning they will work when something happens like with alice shield works because she puts her hands up to protect her when something comes at her but yours is different i don't know what makes yours work if you ask your parents about it they might be able to tell you she replied ok.

1 Month Later

Normal Pov

We found that bella did have a powers but she had only used one but she doesn't know how she did it it just happened. My mum has been showing me or telling me how to use my powers i know how to put up my shield now but still working on trying to shield other people i'm doing ok with my other powers apart from where i can blow things up that one is the hardest to control especially when i get mad apart from that no other demons have come after us which is good. Rose has been learning how to use hers with her parents helping her and bella's parents have been doing the same by helping her.

We all decided to go out and they of them got ready at mine we had got a taxi to the club so we could all have a drink. A couple of hours later we were having fun rose was dancing with some guy bella was sitting at the table we got earlier as i put my drink down i saw a woman have a white ball in her hand i went over to them and stood next to the woman and said i wouldn't do that if i was you she turned to me and replied i will do what i want and what's with the red colour coming out of your hands i replied let me show you then i showed her something so while so was distracted with the images she thinks are real me and bella went to go find rose we found her dancing with the same guy i pulled rose to the side away from the guy rose said what the hell i replied this woman tried to attack bella so while she is distracted we need to go rose replied ok let me just say bye to him i replied ok so while she was doing that bella phoned for a taxi.

We was back at mine sitting on the sofa's in the livingroom bella said thanx for that before and seeing that red come out of your hands was weird i replied it's ok and i know but i'm kinda getting use to it now. That was different the woman appeared out of nowhere but it was different from them other 2 demons and she decided to go after you instead of me or rose bella replied why would she pick me instead of one of you i replied two already have attack us just after we got out powers i think someone heard something about us and now are coming to see how powerful we are and to see if we are a threat to them. They haven't seen rose use hers but they seen me use mine and if any of them heard what i did to that demon that attack you they are not going to like me bella replied why is that rose replied well her mum threw one across the room into a wall the other one hit me with a white ball then the other one got up and threw one at her mum and it hit her then then they tried to throw one at alice but she blocked it then the one who hit her mum he did or said something to her then some how blew him up the other disappeared bella replied wow did it hurt when you got hit rose replied yer.

 **Alice's using a diffent power to distract the demon the link is on my profile**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day i went to work like normal and now i was sat in my livingroom with rose and bella when i got bad feeling that something had happened then a demon appeared and said we have your dad if you come with me we won't hurt him i replied ok but if you hurt him i will kill you i went up to him and he took me to where i thought my dad was but it wasn't i turned to him and said i thought you was taking me to my dad he replied he isn't here someone killed him he didn't really seem to be as powerful as people say you are i replied i'm gonna kill you he replied maybe but i don't think your that powerful take all us on then i saw other demons appear when i heard say it again 2nd time and some of them laughing it hit me that he really was gone i fell to the floor and saw red come off my hands and felt more powerful like it covered the room when i looked up everyone in the room had gone like when i blow them up i just decided to get out of here and find a way back home.

When i got back my mum was there i went into the livingroom and got up from the sofa and give me a hug and told me what i already knew.I was sat on the sofa watching tv not saying much my mum went to go get a drink from the kitchen when two demons appeared one was cocky and said something that pissed me off so i just blew him up then turned to the other one and said what do you want or you will end up like that guy so the lad said i heard about what happened and i want to help i replied why should i trust you he replied i've heard what you can do and what you do to demons if they piss you off or hurt someone you care about i just need to know that you won't hurt me if you don't find what you're looking for i replied fine do you know anyone who would know anything he replied yer i'll take you i replied ok i saw rose ready to use her power on me so i threw her away from me and went with him before she got up.

I learned that the guy i was with was called alex. He took us to the demon he said might know something when got there he started talking to that guy about why he is with me and what we want but that was getting us know where so i decided to get him to talk my way i said tell us what you know and i might not hurt you the guy replied you wouldn't do that your good and i don't give information to good people alex said don't piss her off you won't like what happens the other guy replied you actually believe what people are saying about her alex replied yer i seen her do it. I got bored while they were talking and i knew that guy wouldn't talk till i did something so i did i blew his left arm off then said information now or i will do it again he still didn't so i took his hand next after that he finally started talking which wasn't much but did tell us what demon would know more before we left i threatened him to stay away from my family and friends otherwise i would show him what else i could do then we left.

 **Go to my profile for the link to the power alice used in this because it's easier to see it then to explain it**


End file.
